The holiday season is a time of great fun and happiness for almost everyone. A great deal of the holiday cheer comes from the yearly traditions that are passed from generation to generation. One (1) of these traditions that many people enjoy and take great pride in is the decorating of one's home with festive lights. Whether the lights are on a tree, along a roof line, or down railings, lights are what truly adds the magic to the holidays. There has been an increase in recent years of different types of lights available to the consumer such as sequenced lights, icicle lights, cascading lights and the like. As such, their widespread use has diminished their uniqueness, leaving many people looking for the next outdoor lighting craze. Common yard decorations are created as a fixed object or with limited actions and movements. Common yard decorations also comprise a single color unchanging light source. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which exterior holiday lighting, particularly that on movable self standing outdoor decorations, can be enhanced to address these concerns.
Various attempts have been made to provide a Christmas ornament with selectable illumination means. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Patent No. 2005/0180163, issued in the name of Huang, describes a fiber optic Christmas tree with multiple light sources and sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,825, issued in the name of Callahan, describes a decorative lighting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,003, issued in the name of Dowling et al., describes a high-brightness LED's and processor control.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such devices are not suited for a selectable and movable ornament. Accordingly, there exists a need for Christmas ornament with selectable illumination means without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.